bonkasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ahsoka tano
this article is about anakin skywalker's young apprentice ahsoka tano After being found by jedi master Plo Koon ahsoka began training with yoda as all younglings do. at the age of 14, yoda sent her to christopsis to become anakin skywalker's padawan. after christopsis, ahsoka visits many planets and places with her master and has proven herself a worthy padawan. the clone wars the battle of christopsis after arriving on christopsis ahsoka helped anakin get the droid sheild down so that obi-wan kenobi and their clone army could attack and destroy the droid army. she then accompanied anakin, R2-D2 and clone captain rex to teth where she looked after jabba's son. Rotta the huttlet who had been captured by separatists. the malevelence after plo koon's ship went missing ahsoka and anakin went out searching for plo and his fleet. they found plo koon and 3 clones and rescued them. unfortunatly their were no other survivors. they discovered this to be the work of general grevous and his new flagship the malevelence which was equiped with a massive ion canon. together with obi-wan kenobi, plo koon, jedi master Luminara Unduli, padme amidala, amidala's protical droid C3PO, anakin's astromech droid R2D2 and clone captain Rex, ahsoka and anakin managed to destroy the malevelence. capture of Nute Gunray having been captured by Padme Amidala Nute Gunray was being escourted to coruscant by Luminara Unduli, ahsoka Tano, senate guard captain argais, clone commander Gree and an army of clones and senate guard. luckily for Gunray, the dark jedi asajj Venrtress came to rescue Gunray. while unduli and tano fought ventress. captain argais revealed himself as a traiter and freed gunray killing all the clones and senate guards in the room except gree. argais and gunray escaped. ventress arrived on argais' ship and killed argais so she wouldn't have to share the credit count dooku would give her. Mon gazza mission after a republic data file was stolen, ashoka and anakin went to the planet queel in the mon gazza system to find a spy called Messo. after they discovered that messo didn't have the file they watched the Mon Gazza podraces. anakin decided that racer Kidd Kareen must be involved with the separatist spies. ahsoka entered the podrace with anakin as her oil boy and met kidd. kidd showed ahsoka round and the two fell in love. unfortunatly they don't spend any time in bed together which is very unfortunate as it would have been nice to watch ahsoka strip. ahsoka managed to qualify for the race while anakin discovered that a member of kidd's team maxus was the real spy. then during the race maxus crashed ahsoka but Kidd rescued her. ahsoka then fought ventress but was defeated. maxus then gave ventress the file but before ventress could open it anakin arrived and force crushed the file. slavers after a whole colony of togrutas (ahsoka's people) disappeared. anakin, obi-wan and ahsoka travelled to the planet zyggeria where they discovered that the togrutas were being sold as slaves.ahsoka was captured by the slavers. anakin obi-wan and rex launched a rescue mission and defeated the slavers and they then came up with a plan to use ahsoka as merchandise. anakin managed to become a member of the queen's inner circle disguised as the slaver lars queil and ahsoka pretended to be his slave the princess Zaa Vashee. ahsoka was tortured several times (quite fun to see) and due to obi-wan being captured anakin had to blow his cover. anakin was forced to become the queen's personal body guard and her slave. ahsoka was kept in a cage where she was tortured. eventually anakin managed to free his friends and defeat the ventress who was there because the slavers were allied with the separatists. the queen had developed a crush on anakin but this ended when ventress killed her for disobeying and not killing the jedi hotness rating 8/10 (would be 10/10 if she was completely naked)